


Past Curfew

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare gone wrong or right, F/F, Futa on Girl, Futanari, Night Duty, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: Hermione is on night watch when it seems nothing would happen, a person proves her wrong, running in the halls with nothing but her undergarments and a crowd laughing behind her, the two coiled and things happen beyond that point.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Past Curfew

Hermione sighs and rubs her eyes, on night duty patrolling the halls for any suspicious behavior or rule-breaking, a sound of laughter breaks her thought and she turns to the right, the sound of shoes tapping against the floor and cursing 

“ This is rubbish, I will kill you, I swear,” a familar voice shouts, a figure at the end of the hall starts to come into eye stance and behind the figure are a small crowd of people hiding behind a wall snickering

When the person comes into view she nearly drops her wand, “ Watch Out,” a voice shouts coming from the crowd but the two collied sending them to the ground letting out a strangled grunt, the laughter disappears and traveling behind them is the footsteps 

She swears she saw a glint of white and brown hair follow the crowd, her eyes bring her back to reality when she sees a glop of black hair in her vision, brown eyes meet green and she freezes, green eyes widen 

Brown eyes flicker, “ Don’t say a word, just give me your cloak,” the words and tone snap her out of her trance, she squints back at the green eyes and goes to push her off, two hands stop her in place

“ Don’t move either, just give me your cloak, now,” she repeats, her face a tinted pink and eyes trying to fight off the obvious, Hermione glares at her, “ And why would I do that, Parkinson,” her voice full of daggers and frustration 

Green eyes widen a bit and her face turns another shade of pink, “ Just.Give.Me.Your.Cloak,” she repeats, this time Hermione pulls her up and her eyes widen, seeing her enemy in nothing but her undergarments, Pansy looks away face now red 

“ Granger for the love of Merlin, please give me your cloak,” her voice cracks a bit, along with her hand out, Hermione quickly takes it off but stops and examines her enemy’s body, fit and curvy, silky skin that brings out her eyes, probably smooth as well if she could just tou-

“ Granger please stop ogling me, you’re making the situation worse than it is,” Pansy says her face getting redder by the minute and her body shaking, Hermione hands her, her cloak and silently watches her put it around her body

Realization comes to her mind, Pansy Parkinson, her arch-nemesis is sitting on her waist with nothing but her undergarments and her cloak, redder than a cherry and shivering like a crow, and dazed as a naive child

Panic comes to her eyes as she feels her skirt starting to rise, she tries to look away from the sight and think about something distracting, but a soft groan comes from Parkinson and she loses it

The two meet both with wide-eyes, “ Y-ou, the-re is something poking -my …,” her voice trails off and she bites her lip, Hermione picks her up and the two get off the floor, footsteps break the mood and Hermione grabs her hand leading the flustered girl in a secret passage 

Though it was cramped and in a tight space, Hermione leaning on the wall with Pansy laying on her chest with her hands around her, footsteps disappear and sighs let out but stop when the two meet eye-contact again 

Parkinson breath hits her neck and she breaks, she pushes the girl against the wall in front of her, capturing her lips and puts her right hand through her hair and left on her hip, chocolate erupts her taste buds along with slight alcohol

Pansy gasps and whimpers against her touch, Hermione explores the Slytherin’s mouth while the girl pulls her close, the friction causing warmth, both girls redder than a rose but breathing rigged

Hermione hands traveling down as the girl gasps at every-touch, she unclicks the cloak watching it fall to the ground with a light thump, her eyes once again taking her body into sight, her neck glistening 

She takes a hold of that first, showering her in soft and hard kissies, she stops when the girl in front of her lets out a moan, her face reddens and she looks away, smirking to herself she bites the same place again

A stifled moan escapes her lips, she sucks, bites, and licks repeating the process a couple of times while watching the Slytherin’s face, Merlin it looked delicious, her eyes drop to Pansy’s bra, it red and black lace 

Not even wasting time to unhook it, it falls in the middle of them, she lips her and stares into those green eyes, “ Don’t be afraid to hold back, after all, I love your moans, their so addicting,” her voice husky and commanding 

It drove Pansy goopy, like putty in the Gyrfinndor’s hands, her body like fire, begging to be put out, longing for a touch, her wish was granted in seconds when Hermione took a hold of her breasts, her back-bends and she lets out a pleasurable moan 

Making the Gryffindor grin, she bites one of Pansy’s nipples and uses the other hand to grasp her left, a deep growl escaping her lips, in wanting, desiring to feel every inch of Slytherin’s body 

She slides her tongue down her stomach feeling the girl shiver and whimper, stopping at her underwear before pulling it down, a scent of lavender erupts her nose, and she sees nothing but milky-skin 

She uses one of her fingers to touch the hidden prize, a whine comes from above and she blows on it, a hard gasp comes from Parkinson and she fidgets in place, “ Hermione, please, I need y-ou, pleas-ahh,” 

Her hands grasp onto Hermione’s hair for safety, to keep her in place, so she won’t pull away and leave her heated, Hermione smirks while lapping the girl’s folds, her moans like music dripped in honey

She didn’t even hold back, letting out her whines, whimpers, and moans like no one but them were there, her body shaking, eyes showing pleasure, breathing like no tomorrow, she grips Hermione hair quickly before letting out a shriek-like-moan 

Letting her body droop, Hermione catches her fall feeling Pansy’s chest go up and down, “ Come on, let’s find you a place to lay down,” her voice soft and quiet, the other girl nods and lets the Gyrfinndor carry her off somewhere

A few minutes later, she gets layed on a soft-cushy surface, to her delight it was slightly dark and warm from a fire blazing, though her core still ached and wanted something more, Hermione got the message and undressed

The two embraced and locked lips, both of them exploring each others mouth, moans and groans, Hermione gripped the girl’s shoulders and stared into her eyes, “ Are you sure, I mean Pansy if you don’t want to, I un-,” 

The Slytherin put her finger on Hermione’s lips, giving off a smile, “ Oh, Hermione, I wanted you since the fourth year, this isn’t any different, “ Hermione smiles back and inches herself closer, she lets out a groan when feeling something warm and wet surrounding her shaft

A whine comes from below, and she captures Pansy’s lips lovingly, fiddling with her black locks for comfort, Pansy hugs her in place for approval, she starts to move, feeling the girl below her cling on tight, her breathing going rigged once more

Driving her lust up the walls, without even hesitating she matches the movement with the one she desires, the amount of pleasure sky-rocketing through the sky, “ Her-mione, please, f-aster, please,” 

She picks up the girl and slides her on her lap, Pansy lets out a shaky moan, the two gripping onto to each other, staring loveling into each other eyes, both of them let out a shaky moan before collapsing on the bed, brown and green eyes meeting

“ I… love you, so don’t leave me, I promise I’ll stand by you, no matter how much it seems wrong, you are my world, with everything I’ll ever need,” Hermione breaths out, Pansy shudders and embraces the brunette, “ I love you too, I promise, so you better not break it or there will be consequences, “ 

Grins and soft embraces, closed eyes, snoozing softly snores, and the blazing of a fire, the words stay in the thick air, as everything comes to a halt, a day of promises slowly sinks in and stays 


End file.
